¿Dulce o travesura?
by HiimekoO3
Summary: Porque a los chicos grandes ya no les interesaban los dulces. No. Ellos ya no eran niños. Ya no buscaban dulces en las puertas de las casas. No. Preferían hacer travesuras, pero ojo: no de las inocentes. Ellos deseaban las travesuras más que nada, y con mayor anhelo si se involucraban tres hermosas heroínas. /One-shot Tres parejas Lime/Lemon


**¿Dulce o… **_**travesura**_**? **

**Summary: **Porque a los chicos grandes ya no les interesaban los dulces. No. Ellos ya no eran niños. Ya no buscaban dulces en las puertas de las casas. No. Preferían hacer travesuras, pero ojo: no de las inocentes. No. Ellos deseaban las travesuras más que nada, y con mayor anhelo si se involucraban tres hermosas heroínas.

**Advertencias: **_Lime/Lemon  
_Si no te agrada, favor de no leer (: _  
_

..

**Esta historia originalmente debía publicarse el 31 de octubre, pero debido a la falta de tiempo, no se logró u,u No es lo mismo para mí, pero espero de igual forma les guste. **

**..**

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia**_

* * *

Halloween.

Época del año en el que los niños pueden disfrazarse y salir una vez que desaparece el sol, únicamente con el motivo de exigir un delicioso dulce en cada puerta de cada hogar. Los infantes, completamente felices, se detienen a recitar la famosa frase "Dulce o travesura" Donde si la respuesta es negativa, solo quedaba la segunda opción, que por supuesto no resultaría agradable para las personas de aquel hogar al que los niños han decidido parar. Cuando menos se lo esperen, los propietarios de la casa tendrían que limpiar un desastre provocado por una travesura.

Pero claro… Salir a pedir dulces es cosa de niños. Niños pequeños. Pero… ¿Y los grandes? ¿Qué hacían los grandes en esa época?

Fiestas divertidas, o puede ser que prefieran las _travesuras_.

-¡Eh, Brick! Mira -Una risilla queda y espectral inundo el suave silencio de la noche. Una ligera ola de viento le revolvió los cabellos desordenados, tanto al receptor, como al emisor.- Los _mocositos_ ya comenzaron a salir…

Ambos se encontraban situados bajo un frondoso árbol, donde el de cabellera azabache apoyaba su espalda en el tronco, al igual que su pie flexionado y mantenía sus brazos cruzados. Brick, simplemente estaba a su costado, manteniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada hacia donde el joven moreno, con ojos inyectados en locura, no despegaba su vista con sonrisa ansiosa. El mayor se contagió y frunció sus pálidos labios en una sonrisa divertida y prepotente. Ya sabía lo que se vendría. Lo hacían todos los años. Robaban y asustaban a los pobres y pequeños inocentes, que decidían sin intención cruzarse en su camino.

Contaron los segundos, preparándose como dos leones hambrientos en caza de su presa. En este caso, los dulces, que se encontraban dentro las patéticas bolsitas de los niñitos llorones.

La acción pudo haberse dado, si no fuera porque un bufido fastidiado sonó detrás de sus cabezas, distrayendo a los otros dos de su cometido. Brick se volvió hacia atrás, encontrando a su tercer hermano con brazos cruzados, aunque su pose no denotaba molestia, si no, despreocupación, al igual que su rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Cuándo van a parar? –Indagó, clavando su fría mirada en el mayor. El dueño de la gorra le examinó por un corto lapso de tiempo, y aunque no diera un asentimiento o hiciera sonido alguno, Boomer comprendió con la sola mirada que su hermano mayor estaba de acuerdo con él, y que entendía que el rubio se encontrase aburrido de lo mismo, porque aunque no lo había mencionado siquiera, el también lo estaba.

Butch, en cambio, parecía ajeno a la extraña conversación de miradas entre sus dos hermanos. Nunca comprendía el cómo podían hacerlo, quedándose viendo un largo rato, como si se hablaran telepáticamente o algo así. Sabía que no era una guerra de miradas, se notaba enseguida, pero se sentía frustrado por no poder pertenecer a esa extraña costumbre entre ellos dos, porque simple y sencillamente, él no comprendía su idioma de miradas.

Butch se estaba frustrando mas al sentirse excluido. No necesitaba las miradas de sus hermanos. Necesitaba palabras, YA.

-¡Dejen de verse así, maldición! –No se contuvo a decirlo con enojo. Boomer, que no había mostrado emoción desde que llegó, se le dejó ver una pequeña curva en sus labios, algo divertida. Era gracioso ver a Butch molesto cuando se sentía aparte.

-Tienes razón –Aceptó Brick, acomodándose la gorra cuando otra ola de viento otoñal hizo su presencia, desacomodándole un poco a su fiel compañera que yacía sobre su cabeza.- Ya no es tan divertido como antes…

Butch se volvió hacia el enarcando una ceja. Pues él si se divertía haciendo travesuras el día de Halloween. Le parecía imposible escucharlos, pues desde niños, el Halloween era su época favorita, porque podían hacer desastres por doquier, más que otros días. El Halloween los volvía los niños más felices de la tierra.

Y he allí el problema.

Ellos ya no eran unos niños. Ya no les atraía lo mismo como hace unos años. Y aunque el mundo lo viera imposible, ellos también había madurado (Y cambiado, por supuesto) dejando atrás esos gustos infantiles… como el Halloween.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? –Preguntó Butch, cruzándose de brazos. Quería aparentar que estaba calmado, pero la realidad era que le molestaba lo que sus oídos escucharon del líder. ¿Es que ellos eran unos amargados, o él seguía siendo inmaduro como todo un niño?

Tal vez, las dos cosas.

Boomer se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del mediano, recobrando su mirada serena.

-¿Saben? No me importa. Hagan lo que quieran.- Su tono no fue molesto ni nada de eso. Fue normal, como si realmente no le importara lo que hicieran, lo que extrañó al azabache, dirigiéndole una mirada al ojisangre, que no le detuvo cuando este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con pasos calmados.

Los tres siempre habían permanecido juntos, en todo. Boomer era el que más había cambiado de los tres, Brick ya no se molestaba en darle un golpe cuando hacía un comentario idiota, puesto que ya no era necesario hacerlo. A pesar de que el rubio, ahora se había vuelto un poco más serio y que ahora parecía que era él quién se volvió el más responsable, siempre acompañaba a sus hermanos en cualquier cosa, por más idiota que fuera, o por más que él les advirtiera que era ridículo o estúpido, donde al final les echaba en cara como una madre diciéndoles "Se los dije"

Ahora Boomer los abandonaba.

Bueno… no los abandonaba realmente, pero así era como lo veía Butch. Su hermano pequeño se alejaba de ellos y lo peor del caso es que su hermano mayor, no lo detenía.

-¿A dónde irás? –Preguntó Brick con la voz un poco elevada antes de que el menor se fuera. Boomer se detuvo, y se giró para darles una mirada.

-No lo sé. Por allí… -Y con esa última oración, el chico siguió su camino.

-¿No vas a pararle? –Murmuró el mediano de los hermanos. Brick se volvió a él sin comprender.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -Ahora el que lo miró sin comprender, fue Butch. ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Ellos eran un equipo! No podían estar alejados, menos en Halloween, su día favorito del año.- Estaba aburrido, y la verdad, es que yo también.

¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Brick también le dejaría?

-¿Qué harás? –Espetó con brusquedad. Brick lo miró y solo atinó a rodar los ojos.

-Butch, te portas como una nenita armando una escena.- Reveló el pelirrojo soltando una risa burlona, a lo que el joven moreno frunció mas el ceño.- No lo sé. Ya hemos hecho todo… Ya robamos dulces, robamos dinero, explotamos autos, asustamos niños, ancianos, destrozamos fiestas… ¿Qué más no hemos hecho? Siempre es lo mismo, que ya hasta me parece fastidio…

-Bien.- Volvió el pelinegro a soltar con brusquedad.- Haz lo que quieras.

Butch sabía que se miraba indignado y hasta ofendido, pero no le importó darle la espalda al mayor de los tres y marcharse con paso firme. El pelirrojo lo llamó, sin embargo, Butch le ignoró escuetamente y Brick lo único que pudo hacer, fue rodar los ojos de nuevo e irse al lado contrario del azabache.

* * *

Boomer seguía caminando por las frías calles de la ciudad, ignorando la ligera brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Fácil podría volar, pero no tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Así no podría ver qué hay de bueno por hacer en las calles, pero en ese momento no había absolutamente nada que ver.

El rubio recorría por la calle más oscura, donde solo el crujir de las hojas secas eran el único sonido que interrumpía el apacible silencio. El joven se detuvo a mitad de la calle. Ningún alma en vida recorría el lugar, ni siquiera un perro.

El soltó un bufido fastidiado, creyendo que lo mejor sería volver al departamento que él y sus hermanos compartían. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, y en ese instante sus oídos sónicos se activaron involuntariamente, dejándole escuchar una melodiosa risa, pero no cualquiera, si no, una que el reconocía perfectamente y que le había torturado por largos 12 años.

Sus oídos pudieron percibir también el sonido de una banda sonora, aun siendo acompañada por aquella risa.

El joven de cabellera dorada se giró hacia la dirección dónde provenía, y con su perfecta visión, a lo lejos logró visualizar una casa con las luces encendidas que cambiaban de colores. Supuso enseguida que debía tratarse de una fiesta.

Sus labios, por segunda vez en la noche, se curvaron en una divertida sonrisa con un toque de malicia.

Hacerle una visita a la azulita, no le vendría nada mal.

* * *

Brick deambulaba aburrido por las calles. Hace unos momentos atrás, se sorprendió de ver a un pequeño niño pelirrojo con una llameante gorra roja. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el chiquillo estaba vestido de él, y rápidamente, sin ningún temor, el pequeño se acercó con una gran sonrisa, gritando "¡Wow! ¡Señor, su disfraz es muy realista!"

Brick no supo si reírse por el inocente comentario, o molestarse por el hecho de que lo consideraba aterrador como para disfrazarse. Tal vez debió espantarlo, pero… ¡A quien engaña! Él era aterrador para aquella ciudad, y que un niño se haya disfrazado de él, podría decirse que fue ¿Halagador?.

El pelirrojo mayor le dio solo un asentimiento, a lo que el niño, antes de marcharse, le dijo que le agradaba saber que a alguien más le agradaba el Rowdyruff rojo. Sus ojos carmín siguieron al pequeño con la mirada, que corría hacia una casa algo… especial. Una que él no tardó en identificar.

¿Había estado caminando inconscientemente para llegar hasta allí? Sí, tal vez.

Sus labios se surcaron en una sonrisa maldita cuando el chiquillo fue directamente hacia aquella casa. Se colocó a una distancia prudente y oculta, apoyándose contra una pared, esperando el gracioso momento en el que se abriera la puerta.

_A rosita le dará un infarto. _Pensó con gracia, y esperó por el gran momento en el que el niñito decidiera timbrar y gritar "Dulce o travesura"

* * *

Butch caminaba a paso rápido encolerizado.

¡Sus hermanos eran unos amargados! ¿Qué ya les aburría el Halloween? ¡Por favor! Era el día más esperado para ellos ¿Y ahora?

Respiró tan profundo que el viento helado lastimó sus fosas nasales, pero ni importancia le dio. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Estaba consciente de que se estaba comportando como un niño encaprichado… pero no lo admitiría. ¿Sería por eso que no le aburría el Halloween?

También, sabía que hacer bromas solo no era tan divertido si no estaban ellos… ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Para qué hacerlas si nadie le va corear sus risas?

Volvió a bufar.

Tal vez se metería al cine a ver una película, y… y ya. Sin bromas.

Con esa idea en mente, cambió de dirección rumbo al cine, hasta que sus oídos percibieron un sonido algo peculiar.

El azabache se detuvo en seco y alerta. Agudizó sus sentidos, y con su mirada penetrante hizo vista panorámica del lugar. Las luces tenues de las lámparas no lograban alumbrar por completo la calle, dándole una apariencia escalofriante y tétrica. Para él no era ningún problema. La sustancia X le había proporcionado una muy buena vista.

Sus ojos se concentraron en una de las casas. Estaba muy vacía, y sin adornos para esa fecha. No la conocía, pero no pasó por alto aquella sombra que se escondía tras los arbustos.

El joven sonrió con arrogancia, dando por entendido que solo se trataba de un pobre ladrón queriendo robar en noche de Halloween. Butch se recargó cerca de un árbol, espectador del acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo.

Quería saber cómo era la forma en la que un patético humano decidía robar. Cuáles eran sus estrategias, y por supuesto, si le superaba. Aunque perfectamente sabía que nadie le podría superar.

Seguía con la mirada burlona hacia ese pobre diablo, pasando la cerca de la casa con sigilo. El rowdy aún seguía sonriendo prepotente, pero esa sonrisa se tuvo que borrar, cuando aquel "diablo" llegó frente a la casa y con una rapidez inhumana, escaló sin ninguna dificultad hasta el techo, como si fuese un felino veloz.

¡¿Y cómo carajos podía mantener el equilibrio parado en la punta del techo?!

Rápidamente, el ladrón se agachó para que nadie pudiese verle en la escena del crimen, sin saber que a los lejos, unos ojos verdes le miraban con insistencia. El azabache abrió mucho los ojos, pues si miraba con atención la estatura y el cuerpo de aquel ladrón, se percató de que se trataba de una menuda chica, y no cualquiera…

Esa pose. Esa pose en la que la joven ladrona se encontraba, él la conocía. Esa era la exacta pose que _ella _hacía…

* * *

Boomer se encontraba a una cierta distancia de aquella fiesta. No tardó en darse cuenta de lo grande que era ese hogar, prácticamente era una mansión. Sus azulados ojos se entornaron en ella, intentando recordarla, pues juraba haberla visto antes.

Más jóvenes de su edad también se acercaban con sonrisas divertidas. Todos ellos usando una gran variedad de disfraces. Algunos muy bien diseñados y otros que le parecieron muy mediocres, pero igual eso no le importaba mucho.

Entonces, la recordó. Esa casa… era la mansión Morebucks. Una sonrisa algo maliciosa se asomó por sus labios, y sin pensarlo por segunda vez, se acercó con paso firme. Estaba completamente seguro que princesa no le permitiría la entrada, pues aunque ya hayan transcurrido muchos años, la pecosa aún seguía siendo una terrible rencorosa.

Pero el motivo por el cual el joven rubio se dirigía a esa casa, no era por la pecosa insoportable, si no, por la inocente rubita a la que tanto adoraba. Sí, él la adoraba… ¡Pero molestar! Aunque… tal vez, terminando su cometido, podría robar algunas cositas de valor para su departamento.

Se colocó en un lugar exacto en donde la luz no pudiese llegarle, al igual que las personas que iban llegando a la fiesta no le observaran. Esperó pacientemente a que algún idiota se le ocurriese pasar por allí solo. Una vez que sucedió, con una fuerza descomunal el rubio arrastró a su presa hasta el fondo de un callejón, donde una vez inconsciente, el joven desvistió.

No. Él no era un pervertido como Butch.

A los pocos minutos, el rubio salió de allí. Para su pésima suerte, al chico al que le había tocado hurtar su traje tenía uno de los patéticos, que no le quedó otra opción que usarlo. Al joven al que había robado lo conocía, era de su misma escuela.

Oh, si. Los grandes villanos de saltadilla también asistían por mera aburrición. ¿Si princesa Morebucks podía, por qué ellos no?

Una ventaja era que el joven era un rubio, así que… ¿Podría robar su identidad? Sí, eso haría. La gente era tan idiota que no lo notarían.

Entro a la fiesta sin ningún problema, y tal como lo pensó, la gente lo confundía con Michael Turner. Todos lo saludaban, y el respondía con un ademán, y por el alto sonido de las bocinas, nadie notaba el cambio de voz. Pero él no se encontraba allí para bailar o hacer amigos…

No.

Sus ojos buscaban a alguien en especial. Debía admitir que había unas cuantas chicas que le miraban con tenues sonrojos. Boomer Him, esa noche era nada más y nada menos que un príncipe.

Y no lo decían por tener una actitud dulce y caballerosa, porque no la tiene. Solo lo era aparentemente por el estúpido traje de Michael Turner.

_-¿Qué se habrá hecho Turner? ¡Hoy se ve tan atractivo! _

El rubio sonrió con burla. Si esas pobres ilusas pensaban que se trataba de él mismo, Boomer Him, se le abalanzarían como un panal de avispas.

¿Qué podía decir? Él era muy codiciado, a pesar de ser un criminal.

Se sentó en una de las elegantes sillas de Morebucks. Era muy cómoda… Debía robar una antes de salir. Una joven vestida de Maid se acercó, al parecer, servidumbre de Morebucks, ofreciéndole una bebida. El aceptó, y la dama se fue.

_-Pero que patético…_

El ojiazul se sorprendió que a pesar de la música ruidosa, sus oídos percibieran la voz rasposa de una chica. Él se giró para verle. Era muy guapa, de cabellera negra y larga. No lograba verle el rostro por el antifaz que poseía. Ella continuó hablando.

-Solo mira eso… Como tontea con ella. –Espetó agría, clavando sus ojos como dagas de hielo en dos personas a unos cuantos pasos al frente.

El rubio reprimió un bufido.

¿A el que mierda le importaban sus problemas? Tal vez ella era amiga del chico al que le había hurtado el traje, así que disimuló fingiendo interesarse y voltear hacia las dos personas que ella miraba con odio.

Y entonces, su cuerpo recibió una descarga inexplicable al girar su rostro y verla allí. No había duda.

La linda rubia a la que le gustaba fastidiar sentándose en el pupitre de atrás y tironear de sus cabellos. Desabrochar su sostén sin que se dé cuenta. Llenarle el cabello de bolitas ensalivadas. Pegarle notitas en la espalda de "Sexo gratis"

Sí, era ella.

La chica de hermoso traje rojo de bailarina árabe que descubría su abdomen y su pequeña cintura. Su dorado cabello cogido en una coleta alta de graciosos caireles, que se movían con ímpetu al mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. Detuvo su mirada en sus tentadoras caderas adornadas con un lindo pareo.

Demonios, que la bebita llorona estaba preciosa.

Un ligero golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de su ensoñación, y se giró bruscamente hacia el responsable. De nuevo esa chica fastidiosa, le miraba con reprobación.

-¡Tú también la estás viendo! ¿Qué mierda tiene ella que yo no? –Gruñó exasperada. _Una actitud mas soportable… _Pensó en su cabeza.- Ese idiota de Brown… -Ahora volvió a mirar a la joven rubia.- Cree que la super poderosa va a dejarse… Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que yo soy mejor en la cama.

Los ojos de Boomer se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos, y volvió la mirada a la rubia. No había notado al idiota que bailaba con ella, y que de un acercamiento peligroso, apegó su cuerpo y con sus torpes manos rozó su fina cintura.

El rowdy, sin pensarlo, se levantó de la silla más rápido que un resorte, dándole una apariencia fría y amenazadora, y sus ojos enfurecidos se lanzaron hacia la _linda_ pareja.

-Así que a ti también te gusta. –Comentó la misma chica con fastidio.- No sé qué mierda le ven, pero apresúrate, antes de que Brown la lleve hacia los pasillos oscuros… -Se levantó de la silla con delicadeza.- Sabes a lo que me refiero. –Y con pasos muy afeminados, se fue.

El ojiazul meditó un momento sus palabras, y una imagen no muy sana se instaló en ella. Su ceño se frunció enseguida, y el vaso que bebía quedo hecho pedazos. Un chico que miró la acción, se quedó perplejo, pues el vaso de vidrio no pareció causarle dolor y mucho menos herirlo.

De nuevo, sus ojos cobalto miraron hacia esa dirección. Pero la azulita ya no estaba… y tampoco el idiota llamado Brown. Utilizó su super oído para encontrar la voz de la azulita.

"_¿Qué quieres mostrarme?" _

Se alarmó inmediatamente. Ella era muy inocente y chillona, y si ocurría lo que se imaginaba... ella podría aterrarse.

¿O no?

-¡Idiota! –Maldijo, y se apresuró a llegar hacia donde ella, dejando que la voz aguda le guiara.

* * *

Blossom cerró la puerta de su hogar, dejando el tazón de dulces vacío sobre una mesita. Suspiró profundamente cansada. Eso de tener que abrir la puerta cada dos por tres para obsequiar golosinas, era agotador. Debería considerarse un deporte. Menos mal que estos ya se habían acabado, así podría ver una película en paz sin tener que detenerla cada que tocan el timbre.

Antes de apagar las luces de su sala, recordó al último niño que tocó su puerta. Casi se cae al suelo cuando ve a… un Brick miniatura. ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡Debería estar prohibido que niñitos inocentes anden disfrazados de idiotas!

Soltó un gruñido para ella misma, y apagó el interruptor, quedando en la oscuridad donde su única fuente de luz era el televisor encendido a unos metros de ella.

Se acomodó en el sofá, y se arropó con una manta para continuar su película de vampiros. Vaya que el actor que interpretaba al vampiro era realmente atractivo y en ese momento le pareció extraño no escuchar el suspiro enamorado de Bubbles gritando "¡Que guapo!" y el gruñido fastidiado de Buttercup.

Bubbles accedió a ir a la fiesta de Princesa, a la que ella no quiso ir por orgullo. ¡No iría a una fiesta de la chica que quiere hacerle la vida imposible!

y Buttercup dijo que tenía planes con Mitch, así que… allí estaba. Sola en casa repartiendo dulces, puesto que el profesor estaba fuera de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo.

El timbre sonó y giró hacia la puerta.

No quiso responder al llamado. Debían entender que si las luces estaban apagadas, era por qué no había dulces, pero ese niño sí que era insistente. Picoteaba el timbre una y otra vez, hasta que la pelinaranja se hartó y se levantó. Aunque estuviese molesta, debía decirle al niño educadamente que ya no había dulces.

Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¿Qué encontró tras la puerta?

-Lo siento, pero ya no tene… -Se congelo.

Oh, demonios. En ese momento se maldijo mentalmente por abrir la puerta.

-¿Dulce o travesura? –Preguntó un atractivo pelirrojo con una chispa de gracia y malicia, penetrando sus ojos rosados con la fuerte mirada.

-Pe… ¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí? –Espetó molesta una vez que salió de su trance. Ya era muy molesto ver a un pequeño niño parecido a él, y ahora era terrible tener al original.- Vete, Brick.

Quiso cerrar la puerta, pero la mano del rowdy alcanzó a detenerla con fuerza, evitando que la cerrara. Para muy a pesar de Blossom, él le superaba en fuerza, y abrió la puerta con brusquedad que la hizo estamparse en la pared, que milagrosamente no rompió. Blossom quedó estática.

-¡No te he dado el permiso de entrar! ¡Sal de mi casa! –El chico omitió sus palabras encolerizadas y entró, cerrando la puerta por detrás. Su mirada rojiza ya no era una divertida. La había sustituida por una seria y firme.

Se quedó allí parado, y alzó una ceja.

-Demonios, eres una escandalosa. –Comentó el dueño de la gorra.- Ya veo porque no llegan niños a tu casa. Los asustas.

Ella resopló.

-¿Estuviste vigilando mi casa? –Preguntó con sorpresa, enarcando una de sus cejas. Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta.- No deberías estar aquí, Brick…

-Y tú no deberías gritarme como si estuviera a punto de violarte, loca. –Debatió él, ahora sí, surcando una atractiva sonrisa que a la peli naranja le provocaron agradables escalofríos.- Aunque no sería una mala idea…

-No te atrevas. –Le amenazó con un dedo levantado.

El soltó una queda risa, avanzando con lentitud.

-¿A qué has venido, Brick? –Preguntó cansada.

Por una parte le parecía graciosa la escena. Es decir… hace unos años atrás, jamás se imaginó que Brick, su peor enemigo, estuviese en su casa sin estar matándose a golpes. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Sí, él seguía siendo un criminal, pero la rivalidad entre ellos disminuyó un poco cuando este y sus hermanos comenzaron a estudiar en su misma escuela, y para peor (o tal vez no), compartir la misma clase.

No supo en que día ni en qué momento, todo cambió. Ella era muy lista, y aun así su mente se encontraba perturbada por miles de pensamientos que casi no le permitían conciliar el sueño. Si toda la verdad se revelara, su imagen caería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Solo se preguntaba ¿Cuándo sería el momento de hablar? Y aunque no lo pareciera, él también lo hacía.

Meneó la cabeza deshaciéndose de esas ideas, pero él seguía allí, de píe frente a ella sin habla.

¿Podría ser que el también pensara en lo mismo?

-Me parece tan extraño… -De nuevo habló, en un intento de alejar al chico de lo que sea que estuviese pensando.- normalmente nos arruinan las noches de Halloween por sus desastres. –. Una sonrisa altiva adornó sus labios.- ¿Qué? ¿Ya has comprendido que hacer travesuras está mal?

Brick imitó su sonrisa.

-¿Hacer travesuras está mal? No lo creo. –Respondió.- Las travesuras son divertidas. Fascinantes. Entretenidas. Pero… -Hizo una pausa, colocando sus dedos en su mentón en pose examinante- Una aburrida como tú, no lo entendería.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Por favor, las travesuras son para inmaduros, Brick.

-¿De verdad, nunca has hecho una travesura? –Inquirió el joven pelirrojo mirándola con rareza. Ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza. La verdad es que no, jamás. Hasta sus hermanas habían hecho algunas, pero ella no. Ella era un ejemplo a seguir y quería seguir siéndolo mostrando los mejores pasos.- ¡¿Nunca has hecho una travesura?! –Volvió a espetar, sorprendido.

-¡No! –Contestó de mala gana volviendo su rostro del color de un tomate.- Es para inmaduros…

-¡Por dios, Blossom! ¡Eres una extraña!

-¿Solo has venido a mi casa a insultarme? ¡Bien, lo has hecho, ahora puedes irte! –Ella giró al chico en dirección a la puerta, y con fuerza comenzó a empujarlo hasta ella.

Pero entonces, de un movimiento rápido, Brick se volvió hacia ella y tomándola de un brazo la acercó apegando sus cuerpos y le arrinconó a la pared. El rostro del joven se acercó hasta su rostro peligrosamente.

-No, de hecho… solo vine por dulces. –Contestó seguro de sí mismo. La cercanía colocó a la chica nerviosa, sin embargo no quiso mostrarse cobarde y con una mirada firme y valiente, contesto…

-Que mal, se han acabado los dulces. –Finalizó con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero no le duró mucho cuando la sonrisa del joven se ensanchó aún más en una lasciva.

-Bien, si no hay dulces, no queda mas que…-Su voz profunda y seductora le provocaron escalofríos subiendo por su espina dorsal hasta su nuca, temiendo por lo que diría.- Hacerte _Travesuras._

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó hacia ella atrapando sus labios contra los suyos en un ávido beso.

* * *

_-Mira nada más… _

Butch había subido al techo junto a aquella chica ladrona, que no se percató de la presencia hasta que hablo, provocando un respingo en ella y por poco hacerla caer del techo. Se sostuvo muy fuerte y giró espantada hacia el dueño de la voz.

-El orgullo de saltadilla. Un ejemplo a seguir… aprovechando la noche de Halloween para robar. –Soltó una risilla gutural.

-¡Imbécil, que haces aquí! –Buttercup estalló en un susurro. El la callo con un "Shht" y un ademán de mano.

-Te atrapé en la escena del crimen.

-¡No estoy robando! – El joven volvió a reír.- ¡Y de todas formas, no debería darte explicaciones a ti! –Renegó la morena, hasta que notó la ausencia de dos personas.-¿No deberías estar con el otro par de tarados?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué tendría que responderte? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti. –Le imitó con sonrisa burlona.

Ella resopló.

-Solo lárgate, Butch. Todos los años tú y el otro par nos arruinan la noche por tener que reparar alguno de sus destrozos. –Comentó con fastidio, sentándose en el techo.

El joven rio mentalmente. Oh, pero como adoraba hacerla enfadar. Si no hiciera desastres entonces no habría otra excusa para verla y entablar una _amena_ conversación.

-Así que… todos los años trunco tus planes de delincuente, eh?

-¡Que no soy delincuente!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Déjalo ya! ¿Quieres?

La morena se giró indignada. Lo que menos necesitaba era tener al moreno calificándola como una criminal… Y luego calló en cuenta: Ambos se encontraban solos, de nuevo, como muy pocas veces pasaba. él ya se encontraba sentado a su lado muy cómodamente y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Una molestia embargó su pecho y su entrecejo volvió a fruncirse.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que te largues? Si lo que quieres es pelear…

-Sabes bien que no quieres pelear. –Le calló bruscamente.

Él le miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero no hizo absolutamente nada. Podía pelear con ella las veces que quisiera y aveces, más de lo que quisiera. Debía verla todos los días en el colegio, pero eso ya no le desagradaba como en un principio.

Oh, si. Butch Him, aunque no quisiera, Iba a un colegio por órdenes de su hermano mayor. No comprendía muy bien el por qué, o como diantres consiguió su hermano para que les aceptaran en una escuela, que para acabar de joder, se encontraban las tres super idiotas.

Brick ocultaba algo… y sospechaba que tenía que ver con la rosita, aunque no estaba seguro muy bien de qué. Tal vez solo para joderla todos los días, así como hacían también Boomer y él con sus respectivas contrapartes.

Pero si debía ser honesto, había algo que Butch luchaba por ocultar al mundo, al igual que su hermano Brick. Había solo un motivo por el cual el aun siguiese asistiendo al instituto, y solo uno. Un motivo que le sacaba sonrisas satisfactorias, divertidas y arrogantes.

Si el mundo lo supiese… ¿Qué sucedería?

Dos personas perderían la imagen que por años han luchado para mantener.

-Sabes bien que no quieres pelear, preciosa. –Ahora sí, el joven moreno posó sus verdosos ojos sobre ella.- Te ayudo.

-¿Qué? –Interrogó la morena con el ceño fruncido.

-Te ayudo, ya sabes, con tu "No crimen" ~

-¡Que no soy delincuente!

-Lo que puta sea estés haciendo, te ayudaré. –Elevó un poco la voz. Él estaba solo, y ella sola. Los dos solos, en una travesura de Halloween sería interesante. Estando en su fecha favorita con su _chica favorita_.

-¡No! –Se negó cruzada de brazos.

El sonrió prepotente, sacando un teléfono celular.

-¡Oh, mira! ¿Qué es esto que veo? –Su voz sorpresivamente fingida causaba un toque de gracia.- Imágenes de Buttercup, la segunda powerpuff girl… ¿Haciendo delincuencias en noche de Halloween? – En la pantalla se mostraban las imágenes de la azabache, con lo que sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron desmesuradamente e intentó arrebatarle el teléfono de un tirón, pero el joven fue mas rápido, escondiéndolo tras su espalda.

Ella se le abalanzó enzima, pasando sus brazos alrededor de él para lograr quitarle el teléfono, pero se le olvidó que se encontraban sobre un techo puntiagudo, haciendo que el azabache se resbalara. Por instinto, abrazó a la chica protectoramente y cayó rodando del techo arrastrando a la joven junto con él, hasta que ambos terminaron entre unos arbustos del jardín. Él sobre ella.

-¡Pero que idiota eres! –Se quejó el pelinegro. No entendió por que razón no se le pasó por la cabeza volar antes de caer al duro suelo.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa, soberano imbécil! –Gritó, aun teniendo las manos alrededor del oji verde- ¡Si solo me hubieras dado el puto teléfono…!

_-¡¿Quién está allí?!_

Un grito masculino resonó por el área. La pequeña luz de una lámpara comenzó a pasearse por el jardín. Buttercup se tensó.

-No hables, no salgas, no respires, ¡No hagas nada! –Suplicó en un susurró.

Butch obedeció, y apegó más su cuerpo al de ella en un intento de ocultarse. Ambos entre los arbustos, por suerte no lograban ser vistos por aquel sujeto que buscaba quien le quería jugar una broma.

Se escuchó una maldición y el sonido de la puerta de la casa cerrarse, dándoles a entender que el tipo se había rendido en su búsqueda.

Buttercup suspiró tranquila.

-Menos mal… -Dejó escapar aliviada, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa: La cercanía del villano.

Butch aún seguía sobre ella, en una pose muy comprometedora.

* * *

La mansión Morebuck era tan enredosa. Tenía tantos pisos y tantas putas puertas. Pero allí estaba, en los pisos más bajos, puesto que la fiesta se encontraba en la terraza. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos y hacía un esfuerzo por encontrar la vocecita de Bubbles.

¡¿Pero quién se creía ese cretino molestando a Bubbles?! El único que tenía derecho a eso era él y solo él. Sus pucheros y mejillas infladas solo tienen que ser a causa de él. Sus gritos molestos, sus insultos y todas las sensaciones que ella sintiese solo debían ser provocados por él y nadie más. No permitiría que un simple humano con cara de idiota lo hiciera.

¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡Claro que no lo permitiría! No dejaría que le pusiera ni uno de sus asquerosos dedos encima.

Se sentía tan raro pensando en ello. Sonaba como un chico celoso, pero él no lo estaba. No, claro que no lo estaba, no tenía porque sentir celos, solo… el solo…

Soltó un gruñido.

¡De acuerdo! Estaba muy celoso… Pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella era suya. Era de ÉL. Pero que no lo mostrara en público era otra cosa. Los dos necesitaban cuidar su imagen. Él como un temible villano, y ella como una fiel heroína.

Bondad + Maldad = Total caos. O así lo pensaban ellos… Solo necesitaban tiempo, tiempo para…

_-¡No!_

Sus músculos se tensaron. Esa era la voz fastidiada de Bubbles.

Con mirada sombría se detuvo en una de las puertas. No sabía que sucedía por detrás de ella, pero sabía muy bien que la rubia estaba del otro lado, y no estaba sola.

_-Escucha… -_Bubbles volvió a hablar, y con la mano atenta a la manija, se dispuso a escuchar.- _Ha sido muy divertido, de verdad, pero… _

¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? Y a todo esto… ¡¿Qué fue divertido?!

_-Te prometo que… será más divertida la noche. _–La voz del idiota ronroneo… iug. Ni eso sabía hacer el imbécil.

_-Brown –_La voz de Bubbles ya no sonaba comprensiva, si no, incomoda.- _Apártate. No quiero lastimarte… Mis poderes se activan cuando yo… _

Un sonido extraño sonó del otro lado. Como si fuese un grito ahogado, y ahora algo caía al suelo. Boomer no esperó más y empleando una fuerza brutal rompió la puerta haciéndola desplomarse.

La habitación era un estudio, con dos sillas comodas rojas, un gran estante de libros, un escritorio lo suficientemente grande para trabajar a gusto. El papel tapiz era de un verde olivo con estampados de flores doradas. Un reloj grande adornando la pared y solo una ventana, con cortinas de tela muy fina color dorado.

Pero no fue el estudio en el que el ojiazul se fijó, si no, en la chica que quería apartar al joven sin necesidad de utilizar su fuerza bruta para no lastimarle. En una décima de segundo, Boomer le tomó por la espalda de su sudadera y tiró de él como un viejo trapo alejándola de ella, y sin emplear tanta fuerza, tomo su cabeza como un balón y la estrelló contra la hermosa pared de color olivo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Turner!

Bubbles, aun arrinconada en la pared, quedó perpleja de lo que vio. No supo que reacción tomar. Si debía estar agradecida, o aterrada por la brutalidad. Sus ojos celestes miraron tímidamente al cuerpo inconsciente de Bown, después al papel tapiz, y al final a _Michael Turner._

El rubio respiraba agitadamente, controlando sus intensas ganas de terminar por matarlo, pero algo lo desconcentro de sus intenciones cuando un peso se instaló en su pecho. Su cuerpo se tensó y al bajar la mirada, encontró la perfumada cabellera rubia de la chica que ahora le abrazaba con necesidad y apoyaba su frente en él. El ojiazul parpadeo un par de veces, sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Murmuró aliviada. Aunque sabía que no estaba en verdadero peligro, pues ella no era una chica normal. Fácilmente pudo destrozarle el cráneo como una uva, pero eso no estaba bien. Utilizar sus super poderes con un ciudadano no estaba en sus principios.

Sintió como los brazos de Turner se posaban alrededor de su cintura con algo de timidez y torpeza, como si jamás en su vida hubiese dado un abrazo. Pero de pronto sintió que algo estaba muy raro.

Percibió un aroma algo peculiar. Turner emanaba un olor atrayente, que había olido en otra parte. No. Mejor dicho, en otra persona. Rápidamente la imagen de un joven tironeando de su cabello se instaló en su mente, pero no podía ser posible…

Pero… ¿Desde cuándo Michael poseía esa fuerza? ¿Desde cuándo era tan rápido?

Su cabeza hizo un de pronto un clic, y levantó la mirada de golpe hacia el rostro del muchacho, sin dejar de abrazarle. Sus hermosos ojos azul cielo brillaban mientras intentaba ver a través del antifaz del joven príncipe.

¿Podría ser?

* * *

Era imposible resistirse a esos besos cuando la forma en la que besaba era exquisita. Sus labios, húmedos, suaves y calientes se entreabrían obligándole a responderle con la misma viveza. Las piernas de la joven flaquearon cuando el joven apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo y sus manos delinearon sus finas curvas.

_Aléjalo. Apártalo. No sigas. _Alertaba su cabeza.

_Acércalo. Siéntelo. Vívelo._ Pero su cuerpo tenía más fuerza de voluntad.

De una vez por todas, Blossom aferró sus manos al cuerpo masculino con algo de torpeza, mientras el joven separaba el frágil cuerpo femenino de la pared, abrazándolo posesivamente. Posó sus manos varoniles por detrás de su cintura donde comenzó a deslizarlas de su espalda hasta encajar sus dedos en la perfumada cabellera de su nuca.

Tiró levemente de su cabellera provocando que la cabeza de la joven se echara ligeramente hacia atrás, con lo que sus labios se abrieron permitiéndole al pelirrojo la entrada. Blossom se sorprendió por la repentina intromisión a su cavidad húmeda. Su piel se erizó y su cuerpo tembló, sintiendo su lengua explorar, rozar, degustar la suya. No quiso quedarse atrás, y con ferocidad se inició una batalla dentro de su boca.

Sus respiraciones cambiaron de forma repentina, percatándose de que si no se detenían ahora, nada lo haría. Pero Brick no era un chico que siguiese las reglas, que le preocupara. Sabía muy bien lo que ella podría pensar en esos instantes _"Es peligroso"_ pero él se encargaría de sacarla de sus cinco sentidos y hacerla disfrutar de todo lo que tenía por ofrecer.

No era la primera vez que le besaba, y él juraba que no sería la última.

Pero ahora era diferente. Brick ya no aguantaba. Ya no soportaba verla por los corredores y fingir odio hacia ella, porque no la odiaba. Todo lo contrario. La amaba, la quería, la deseaba.

No soportaba ver a otros queriendo coquetear con ella, y el simplemente estar allí, a unos cuantos metros, sin poder poner sus manos en el cuello del idiota que se atrevía a intentarlo.

Porque ellos no eran nada a ojos del mundo. Porque ellos tenían que fingir ser nada más que rivales. Porque solo lo ocultaban.

¿Hace cuánto que no la besaba y abrazaba de esa forma?

Para él había sido mucho tiempo, y no desaprovecharía ahora que se encontraban solos.

Aun aferrándose al cuerpo del otro, Brick guío a la pelirroja hasta el sofá donde la depositó cuidadosamente entre besos.

Ella extrañaba sus besos, sus manos recorrer su cuerpo y sus labios revelando palabras que le hacían erizar la piel. Ya no quiso torturarse en pensamientos pesimistas, y solo disfrutó el momento a solas con Brick, como hace tiempo que no hacía.

-Me has mentido –Susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella no comprendió que quiso decir, hasta que el joven tomó uno de los dulces que descansaban alrededor de ella. Esos eran SUYOS, y no estaba dispuesta a compartirle a alguien… Aunque podrían volver el juego más interesante.

La pelinaranja introdujo una bolita de chocolate a su boca y la saboreó gustosa. Brick se relamió los labios, tentado a probar de ese dulzor, pero fue ella quien se le adelanto a compartirle el chocolate, derritiéndose ahora entre sus bocas.

* * *

-Ya se ha ido. Quítate. –La oji esmeralda lo apartó de encima de un solo empujón. Él sonrió divertido por el rostro enrojecido de la chica provocado por la invasión a su espacio.

_Como si no fuera la primera vez que me acerco así…_ Pensó en decirle con una sonrisa, pero no cometió acción, pues se percató de algo que hizo borrarle aquella graciosa de sus labios.

-Ese…¿Era tu ex?

El rostro de ella no pudo haberse colorado más de lo que ya se encontraba con aquella pregunta, o eso creyó.

¡Por un demonio! ¿Tenía que estar el allí? ¿Por qué de todos, él tenía que descubrirla?

Ella sabía que Butch pudo haber sonreído victorioso al dar al blanco, pero no lo hizo. Estaba más serio de lo que jamás le había visto en la vida. Y no lo culpaba, el podría mal entender todo… o mejor dicho: Ya lo había malentendido.

Por leves segundos, eso le hizo sentir un poco bien al percibir su enojo, pero debía explicarse rápido antes de que se metiera más en problemas.

Butch solo pensaba ¿Qué hacía Buttercup en la noche, vestida de negro, sobre el techo de la casa de su EXnovio?

-No me digas que… - Sus ojos verde cobalto se agigantaron, teniendo la imagen de una Buttercup entrando por la ventana de la habitación de su ex para querer reconciliarse, o peor… para otras cosas.

-De acuerdo, puedo explicarlo… –Espetó irguiéndose, quedando sentada en el suelo. El chico estaba sentado de rodillas y sintió una chispa de celos imaginando las palabras de la joven azabache. Pero antes de que su mirada de endureciera más, ella volvió a hablar - Iba a hacerle una broma de Hallowen al muy estúpido…

Y su cara pasó de seria a extrañada y… ¿Aliviada?

-¿Broma? –Cuestionó el chico confundido.

-Sí, una broma. Pero tenías que llegar tú a joderlo todo.

Butch inconscientemente sonrió aliviado y divertido a la vez. Ella no se extrañó por la acción, pero aun así, arqueó una ceja fingiendo confusión.

-Yo no creo haberlo jodido todo, idiota. Te he dicho que te ayudaría, aunque…

-Olvídalo, no lo harás –Se frustró la joven.- Serás un desastre… serías capaz de incendiar su casa.

Él quiso carcajear. Si, ella tenía razón.

-Anda, estoy aburrido y no tengo otra cosa que hacer –Mintió. Solo quería un rato con ella, y ahora sabiendo que quería gastarle una broma a Oliver Freeman, sus deseos de ayudar ya no eran una opción, sino, un hecho. Estaría gustoso de hacerle pasar una terrible noche a esa rata mediocre.- Aprovéchame nena~ Que no siempre te haré un favor. –Ella iba a replicar, pero le calló colocando su mano sobre sus labios para silenciarla.- Y si no me dejas, todo el mundo vera a Buttercup sobre un techo ajeno el día de Halloween. Creo que a tu ex le encantaría saberlo.

-No lo harías…

-Oh, sí lo haría~ Así como también haría que el mundo se enterase que nosotros…

La morena crujió la quijada. Apenas el imbécil lo recordaba…

No tenía otra opción. Butch era tan fastidioso como un grano en el…

-¡De acuerdo! –Gruñó sonrojada.- Vamos.

* * *

Boomer quedó prendido en los bellos ojos de la rubia, que le veían con intriga. Lo supo inmediatamente: Ella sabía. Ella sabía que él no era Turner.

-Boomer… -Susurró, elevando sus manos hasta el pálido rostro de su contraparte y posarlas en las esquinas del antifaz, retirándola cuidadosamente. Ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa cuando el disfraz que le cubría la mirada calló al suelo, pero Boomer la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura en caso de que quisiera apartarse repentinamente, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería.

El ojiazul reía internamente por su carita confundida. Tan tierna y hermosa cuando le miraba de esa forma. Le hacía sentir muy fuerte, y ella… muy frágil.

"_Así que ella también te gusta…" _Recordó las palabras de lachica pelinegra.

No, no le gustaba. La amaba. Simplemente la amaba.

En esos instantes, le entraron deseos de tomar su rostro y romperle la boca con beso.

-¡Eres un brusco! ¡Casi matas a Brown! –Espetó queriendo retirarse de él, empujándolo por el pecho para apartarlo, pero él no le soltó, sino que solo arqueó una ceja y le miró de forma gélida.

¿Después de que la salvó de ese idiota, le reclama por él? ¿Se preocupaba por él? ¡Si el imbécil no estaba muerto, solo inconsciente! Pero eso no significaba que quisiera matarlo.

Pero Bubbles lo que no quería era herir al chico. Aunque fuera tan idiota, no debía herirlo… y al final sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, pues terminó casi muerto.

-Te he salvado y en cambio me gritas.- Su voz sonó molesta. Fría. Escalofriante.- ¿Hubiese sido mejor que el imbécil se te echara encima, mientras tú hacías tus patéticos intentos de apartarlo?

-¡Sabías que no estaba en verdadero peligro! – Y no, ella pudo haberlo apartado fácilmente, pero no quería lastimarlo. Lo hubiese hecho al final de cuentas.- No tenías porque…

Pero él ya no escuchó más.

Interpretó sus palabras de otra forma, creando dentro de él una ola de intensos celos. No se molestó en ocultar su enojo, y Bubbles sintió un fuerte escalofrío teniendo esos ojos tan penetrantes e intensos taladrando los suyos.

Bruscamente tomó a Brown del suelo con facilidad, como si fuese un trapo viejo. Bubbles temió lo peor.

-Entonces no estabas en verdadero peligro. Ya veo. –Comentó tajante con la voz profunda y llena de odio.- Hacerte del rogar. Gran plan Bubbles. Entonces termina lo que empezaron.

Y aventó a Brown frente a ella. Bubbles tuvo que ser rápida para que su compañero de clases no callera bruscamente rompiéndose más el rostro. Se quedó perpleja, sosteniendo al chico y viendo como Boomer le daba la espalda y salía por la puerta con furia.

-¡No, no es así! ¡Boomer!

Pero él ya había salido por la puerta. Bubbles dejó a Brown en uno de los sillones rojos y corrió tras él. Una vez que le alcanzó tiró de su brazo volteándolo para que le viera.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? –Pregunto, cuando la niña pegajosa no se le quitaba del brazo.

-No es así.

-¿Me importa?-La apartó con brusquedad.

-¡Boomer!

Y no encontró el mejor método para detenerlo más que abrazarlo por detrás. Solo así, el rubio se detuvo, sintiendo los delgados brazos de la joven rodear su cuerpo y su rostro escondido sobre su espalda.

-No es así. Yo no quería.- Murmuró cansada de tironear del chico para que dejara de forcejar.- Yo… es que… Perdón ¡Me asusté! ¡Sabes que no me gusta la violencia!–Gritó exasperada, soltando un gruño. Boomer quiso reír, imaginando el puchero que debía tener en sus labios, pero no se permitió emitir ningún sonido.- Gracias… yo… nunca creí que tú me…

-¿Ayudaría? –Termino la oración. Bubbles no respondió, solo soltó su abrazo con lo que Boomer se lamentó internamente por ello. Ella se colocó frente a él, para verle bien el rostro.

Era tan atractivo como el príncipe al que aparentaba.

-¿Por qué? –Murmuró con suavidad.

-¿Por qué lo hice? –Preguntó con un ligero deje de enojo. -Idiota… -El joven cambió su semblante a uno menos duro. Se sintió ofendido. Ella era su chica en secreto, e intervendría en cualquier cosa que le causara problemas- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Eres demasiado buena y boba como para detenerle. Te preocupan los sentimientos de los otros y creí que si no intervenía, tú podrías…

-Iug, no... –Negó de inmediato con una sonrisa divertida.- No con él. – Y soltó una queda risa, percatándose por fin de que el villano sentía celos.

Boomer alzó ambas cejas.

Segundos después, sus labios dibujaron una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Con quién entonces? –Preguntó fingiéndose curioso. Ella alzó una ceja sonriéndole con ironía y adquiriendo tonalidad en sus redondas mejillas.

De nuevo su rostro hermoso le provocó sensaciones diferentes. Ella era tan linda, como un dulce…

Y fue entonces que se hizo esa pregunta…

¿Qué escogería? ¿Dulce o… travesura?

Elevó su mano, acabando con la tentación de sentir su rosada mejilla. Ella respingo ante el tacto repentino, pero no se apartó, quedando ambos conectados por medio de sus miradas.

Y entonces sucedió.

Como un león hambriento abalanzó su rostro hasta el de ella, poseyendo de una vez por todas sus pequeños y dulces labios. Los saboreó con placer, y lo que le fue más sorprendente es que la linda rubia no le apartó.

Oh, por supuesto. Olvidaba que se encontraban solos en un pasillo de una mansión.

Con roces torpes y primerizos, Bubbles le fue correspondiendo el beso. Los entreabría y movía, dejándose guiar por el maestro. Eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, tan perfectos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel cuando las manos del joven se posaron a los costados de su cadera y fueron arrastrándose con sensualidad hacia arriba, delineando su figura.

La chica se paró de puntillas para alcanzar el cuello del villano, rodeándolo con ambos brazos de forma sugerente y hundiendo más su rostro para profundizar el beso.

Boomer sintió un ligero cosquilleo. Era excitante. Excitante que la hermosa chica le correspondiese de esa forma. Separó unos milímetros sus labios por un corto lapso de tiempo, en el que su lengua ansiosa delineó con deseo los ajenos. Otra lengua le recibió gustosa, sacándole una sonrisa al villano de haber aceptado el permiso de entrar. Una vez más, hundió su rostro contra el suyo adentrando su lengua al la boca la joven, saboreando cada rincón de su dulce esencia. Ella soltó un suspiro satisfactorio cuando las manos del rubio comenzaron a bajar y a bajar, rosando su piel con dulzura y apretar con rudeza.

Sus respiraciones fueron volviéndose agitadas y el deseos de tenerse más cerca crecía.

Ella lo quería cerca. Lo necesitaba cerca, y no para que este tironeara de su cabello o le pegara notas ridículas en su espalda. No. Ella lo quería cerca para que le besara, y que al mundo le importara un pepino su amor.

Lo había meditado por mucho tiempo. En algún momento lo revelaría, aunque la ciudad lo rechazara, su padre lo prohibiera, y sus hermanas le reprendieran, ella lo haría. Ya no era una niña, había crecido, y si lo que hacía era un error, aprendería de ello.

Por el momento, solo gozaba el agradable momento, pues al ser muy cuidadosos con el secreto de la relación, no quedaba tiempo para momentos así.

A Boomer le parecía irreal, como es que ella, a pesar de todas las cosas que hacía para hacerla enojar, le devolvía sus besos y caricias. Pues sabía que sus maldades solo eran para ocultar el gran amor que le tenía.

Separó una vez más sus labios para verle.

Un tenue rubor invadió el rostro de la joven y sus manos fueron deslizándose hasta quedar en sus mejillas. Su mirada se volvió tímida y nerviosa, indecisa de hablar, hasta que al final se decidió.

-Extrañaba esto –Declaró tímidamente, escondiendo su rostro de la vergüenza sobre su pecho y él sonrió como pocas veces hacía.

* * *

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo con deseo mientras sus labios se movían con frenesí. Ambos ahora sobre el sofá, amándose, tocándose, sintiéndose. La estorbosa ropa perdida en el suelo ya no era un obstáculo para ellos dos, ni para su amor. Brick, sobre su frágil cuerpo, devoraba su cuello intensificando sus embestidas. Blossom aferró sus manos a su espalda, enterrando sus uñas mientras más oleadas de placer se apoderaban de su cuerpo, pues el villano se movía dentro de ella de una manera exquisita. El pelirrojo gruñó cuando los dientes de la peli naranja se enterraron en su hombro en un intento de impedir la salida a los gemidos que murieron en su garganta.

El chico tenía una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, saboreando la piel de su Carmelo, hasta que juntos lograron llegar a su punto. Blossom esta vez no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido, dejándose tendida en el sofá, y el muchacho saliendo ella. El cuerpo masculino tembló y se dejó caer a un costado para no lastimar a la joven. Los dos respirando aun agitadamente, se sonrieron.

-Ahora no puedes decir que no te han gustado las travesuras -Rió el pelirrojo, recibiendo un golpe leve en su pecho.

-¡Calla, Brick! -Gruñó con un tono entre molesto y divertido. Menos mal que no había nadie en casa y sabía que sus hermanas llegarían algo tarde.

-¿Que dices? ¿Te parece bien si lo repetimos en navidad, rosita?~

La pelinaranja resopló y frunció sus labios. Podía ser que tal vez quisiera...

Brick la entendió, negó divertido y por ultimo, besó la frente de la heroína. Quedaron entretenidos continuando la película que miraba la ojirosa, comiendo chocolates y palomitas, hasta que ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos en el sofá.

* * *

-¡Shht!

Butch metió a Buttercup dentro de un armario y ambos se encerraron allí. El espacio era muy pequeño, pero era lo que menos les importaba. Los dos hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para no explotar a carcajadas. Habían hecho la mejor broma del mundo.

Se adentraron a la casa del ex novio de Buttercup, donde dentro yacía la nueva novia de él, esperándole sobre la cama. Fue una sorpresa encontrar a los dos haciendo sus cosas desagradables, pero ahora Buttercup pudo saborear la venganza con lo que hicieron.

Los dos imbéciles mientras hacían sus actos, Butch hizo una fuerte explosión en la cocina alertando a los dos individuos. Los dos poseedores de la sustancia X se movían por la casa con sigilo, causando ruidos y desastres, haciéndoles pensar que la casa estaba embrujada. Habían hecho la última broma que desató los nervios y el pánico en la pareja.

Los dos pelinegros pudieron escuchar los gritos de la chica y los pasos de ambos corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Salieron de la casa semi desnudos. La chica envuelta en una manta y el chico en calzoncillos, gritando por ayuda a los vecinos.

Cuando sintieron que el dueño de la casa y su novia ya no estaban, ahora sí, se atacaron de risa imaginando el escándalo que andarán haciendo en la calle.

Buttercup se sostenía el estómago y Butch secaba sus lágrimas de risa.

-¡Fue la mejor broma de mi vida! –Gritó la chica apegándose a la pared del armario y deslizándose hasta caer de sentón. No le importó y siguió riendo. Butch paró de reír, pero no dejó su sonrisa.

Se agachó a la altura de la azabache y se dedicó a verle el rostro. La niña ruda era muy guapa, y su exnovio era un completo idiota por querer a una chica más femenina. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué se le colgara del cuello y con voz melosa le dijera apodos idiotas? ¿Para qué le hiciera esperar dos horas en lo que se arregla para salir? ¡Que fastidio! Y el sabe de eso, pues ha salido con chicas así, pero nada importante, solo chicas en turno. Su excusa para ocultar la verdad.

Si él tuviera una novia, querría que fuera fuerte, decidida, que no se callara lo que le molestaba, que amara el futbol y los videojuegos… como Buttercup.

Sí… le gustaba como sonaba eso. "Buttercup" y "Novia" en la misma oración. Pero aun no estaban listos para hacerlo publico.

Y ahora que lo recuerda, no había estado a solas con ella en un tiempo… y tampoco habían tenido un momento.

Con una imagen de ellos mismos uniendo sus labios, se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

-Y decías que echaría todo a perder… ¡No hubieses podido hacerlo sola!

-Pfft… hubiera salido muy bien con o sin ti. –No, no pensaba eso, pero no lo admitiría por orgullo. Suspiró, sabía que debía decirlo, aunque no le gustara… esta vez, de verdad tenía que decirlo.- Gracias, Butch… supongo.

-¿Gracias? –Cuestiono burlón.- No nena… nada de gracias ¿Dónde está mi pago?

Los ojos esmeraldas por poco se le salen.

-¿Pago? ¿De qué pago hablas? ¡Tú solo te ofreciste! Estas idiota si crees que te debo algo.

-Joder, pero que escandalosa… -Bufó- Vamos… ¿Dulce o… travesura?

Buttercup desconfió de esa pregunta, sobre todo porque el joven le veía de una forma muy inusual. No sé había detenido a pensarlo antes, pero esa mirada… le daba un no sé qué. Aun así… ¿A qué se refería con dulce o travesura?

-¿Qué escogerías tú? –Preguntó aun con desconfianza. A ella le gustaban mucho los dulces, pero también adoraba hacer travesuras.

Él sabía que a Buttercup le gustaba llevarle siempre la contraria, así que…

-Definitivamente: Dulce.

-Hmp. Entonces travesura –Sonrió ladina.

-Buena elección. –Susurró con voz profunda antes de inclinarse, hundir su rostro y robarle un beso.

* * *

Boomer le invitaba a perderse en aquel ardor abrazador. Mordisqueaba y succionaba sus labios de una forma adictiva que provocaba sensaciones desconocidas en la joven. Él le apretaba contra sí sintiendo su masculinidad rozando su vientre.

Le había llevado de vuelta al estudio de pared olivo, e ignorando la presencia inconsciente de Brown, Boomer cargó a la rubia y la sentó sobre el escritorio, provocando que hojas, cuadros, plumas y todo lo que estuviese enzima callera estrepitosamente al suelo. No le importaba si se rompía algo de valor, al fin y al cabo le pertenecía a Princesa Morebucks. Y al parecer, a ella tampoco le importaba, pues seguía respondiendo a sus besos con fervor.

El rubio comenzó a repartir suaves besos, desde su mentón, y bajar lentamente por su cuello. Depositó miles de ellos entre sus pechos y marcó un camino hasta su vientre, sintiendo a la chica tensarse. Humedeció su ombligo y siguió bajando hasta que encontrar sus caderas donde yacía el hermoso pareo. Sonrió travieso, y arrancó la prenda. Después de todo, era muy ruidoso y no lo necesitaría.

Bubbles soltó un suspiro y se aferró a la cabeza del joven, abrazándolo y dejándose hacer por él. Boomer posó sus manos en las rodillas de la chica y con lentitud abrió sus piernas. Las rozó deslizando sus manos en suaves caricias hasta llegar a los costados de sus caderas y entre ardientes besos sobre su vientre, tomó el elástico y fue sacando la estorbosa prenda.

* * *

Buttercup no intentó apartar al azabache de encima, cayendo en cuenta de a qué se refería con dulce o travesura. Ambos en el suelo, uno encima de otro, dándose lo que podría ser el mejor beso de su existencia.

Los besos patéticos de su ex no se comparaban con los de Butch. No. El villano era todo un maestro en besos.

La chica sintió un agradable escalofrío que no había sentido en días. Siempre era lo mismo. Los dos peleando entre clases, y si tenían algún momento a solas, se besaban de esa forma. Como si fuera el último de sus besos.

¡Al demonio todo! La realidad es que ese chico, a pesar de su—Como ella dice— Idiotez, le atraía. Tenía ese algo… algo que no sabía que era. Al inicio de comenzar a sentir algo por él, quiso convencerse de que se trataba por tener la sustancia X corriendo en sus venas y eso les hacía sentirse como un imán o algo.

Su teoría podría ser cierta… o tal vez no.

Le confundía de sobremanera y solo quería acabar con esos pensamientos que le torturaban.

¿Qué le dirían sus hermanas? ¿Qué le diría su padre? ¿Qué le diría toda saltadilla?

Ella tenía tanto orgullo como para admitir que mantenía una relación en secreto con el villano. Desde pequeña gritoneaba que lo odiaba, y aunque ahora ya no es así, seguía gritoneándolo.

Pero había creído que el chico se había olvidado de ella, pues ya no había buscado un momento para estar a solas…

Butch se separó repentinamente, dejándola sin aliento.

-Maldición, que extrañaba esto–Dijo apresurado. Ella se aturdió de pronto. Parpadeó un par de segundos procesando la información.

Su cara se volvió más roja que el moño de su hermana mayor y sus ojos fueron cambiando a unos enfurecidos.

-¿¡Pero quien mierda te crees para ignorarme tanto tiempo y de pronto bes…!?

Sus palabras murieron en la garganta de Butch, que una vez más unió sus labios con los de ella para silenciarla. _Eso debió ser un "Yo también"…_ Se convenció el mayor, aun aferrando sus muñecas para inmovilizarla e ir bajando el ritmo de su ferocidad, y tal como lo esperaba, ella volvió a ceder…

Podría ser una gritona, una brusca, una terca y todo lo que sea. Pero al fin y al cabo, ella era una chica. Una especial, pero chica a fin de cuentas… Y no había ninguna que no se resistiese a él.

Sí, Butch es todo un creído, pero a Buttercup, aun con toda su idiotez, le atraía así.

Buttercup, rendida, se dejaba envolver por los brazos del moreno al tiempo que saboreaba sus labios con deseo. Le parecía algo bizarro… estar de esa forma con el chico al que le jurabas odio eterno, y para peor, metida en el armario de tu ex. Díganme… ¿¡Acaso eso no es bizarro!?

Butch apretó su rostro contra el suyo profundizando el beso, con lo que la morena terminó por deslizarse hasta el suelo. La oji esmeralda, inconscientemente, rodeó con su brazo el cuello del azabache. El ritmo de sus besos bajó su intensidad, volviéndose suaves, dulces y ardientes. Sus bocas se movían delicadamente soltando suspiros entre ellos. La mente de ella se nublaba y perdía en la agradable sensación que le provocaban sus labios.

* * *

Ella se apretaba más a él, enroscando sus piernas en la cintura del rubio mientras movía sus caderas, sintiendo él calor del placer invadiendo su cuerpo. Largos suspiros salían por las bocas de ambos, y cuando estaban llegando a su punto máximo, Boomer la sostuvo con firmeza de las piernas y le envistió tres veces más, hasta que todo terminó.

Bubbles no pudo controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, echándose hacia atrás y recostándose en el escritorio, tirando más cosas al suelo. Jadeaba exhausta, pero nada podía quitarle esa sonrisa en sus labios. Boomer salió de ella a tiempo, y una vez que los dos pudieron controlar sus respiraciones, ella se irguió, finalizando con un corto beso.

-Deberíamos salir de aquí… -Susurró la rubia, viendo el desastre de las cosas rotas al caer del escritorio.

-¿Hacia dónde iremos?

La mirada de la rubia se iluminó.

-Lejos ¡Muy lejos! ¡Hay que fugarnos! –Expresó animada- Irnos a otro país… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal Francia? La ciudad del amor~ ¡Oh! Y vestiríamos como franceses y nadie nos conocería. Seríamos otras personas, y nadie podría decirnos nada. ¡Seríamos solo una pareja enamorada ante todos!

El enarcó una ceja viéndole como una loca al finalizar con su discurso apresurado.

-Suenas como una chica de película…

Ella solo comenzó a reír divertida. Esa era ella… volvía a ser su Bubbles. La infantil chica a la que le encantaba exagerar todo como un cuento de hadas. El se contagió de su risa.

-Bien, bien… -Se rindió el muchacho- Si así lo quieres, entonces… fuguémonos.

* * *

Butch colocó su mano sobre el abdomen de la chica y recorrió traviesamente por debajo de su sudadera negra, subiendo y subiendo hasta quedar entre sus pechos. Por impulso, Buttercup llevo su mano posándola por encima de la de Butch, y despegó sus bocas por cortos instantes en los que ella miraba con asombro a los ojos del pelinegro, como pidiéndole una explicación por aquella acción.

Butch, como respuesta, solo le sonrió de forma sincera. No tenía que explicar el por qué de esa acción, pues ella muy bien sabía la respuesta. Ahora lo único que faltaba, era que ella accediera.

-No lo haré si no deseas.- Murmuró, y eso confundió más a la heroína.

Él era tosco, feroz, y si algo tenía en mente no se lo quitaban. Y ahora estaba allí, pidiendo su opinión…

¿Pero ella quería?

Recorrió sus ojos por su rostro, sin dejar pasar cada detalle de él. Sonrisa atractiva, rostro delgado, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos verde cobalto tan intensos y penetrantes que te incitaban a perderte en ellos. Labios delgados que se veían como cualquier otros, pero de apariencia engañosa, pues esos labios hacían maravillas.

-¿Aquí? Oliver podría volver… -Se le escapó de sus labios.

-No creo que vuelva.

Y con esa última frase, Buttercup asintió y liberó la presión de la mano del joven posada bajo la prenda, permitiéndole la libertad de moverse a donde quisiese. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa ganadora y ahora sus labios fueron a invadir su cuello nuevamente. Su mano traviesa en el hueco de sus pechos fue bajando hasta quedar por debajo de su ombligo, pues más abajo se encontraba la línea divisora de los jeans. Claro, a él eso no le importó y atravesó esa línea introduciendo su mano despacio y cuidadosamente. Ella se tensó y su mano colocada en la nuca del joven, se aferró de sus rebeldes cabellos soltando un suspiro entrecortado. De nuevo sus bocas se buscaban entre murmullos que difícilmente se entendían y sus respiraciones crecían a medida que la traviesa mano aceleraba su ritmo dentro de su intimidad.

Buttercup murmuró una maldición y se abrazó más del chico, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de este causándole una oleada de agradables sensaciones.

Demonios, que él la adoraba. En esos momentos le valía una soberana mierda su orgullo. Si en esos instantes le preguntaran que sentía por ella, gritaría que la amaba.

Porque sí, él la amaba, y estaba completamente seguro de que ella también, aunque no se lo dijesen.

* * *

**Primero de Noviembre**

Buttercup entro a hurtadillas a su hogar. Era demasiado tarde, y si su hermana mayor la encontraba fuera a esas horas la reprendería. Miró por la ventana y notó que no faltaba mucho para que el sol saliese. Un sonido sordo por la cocina la alertó y respingó girándose hacia allá.

-¿Blossom?

La pelirroja se quedó con un rostro pálido al verla allí de pie.

-Ah… Buttercup –Ella se pasó un mechón de su desordenada cabellera por detrás de su oreja-ya llegaste…

Creyó que lo primero que haría al verla sería gritonearle, pero su hermana mayor se encontraba con una actitud muy rara.

-He… si… -Miró su atuendo. Su ropa se encontraba revuelta, como si se la hubiera colocado a prisa y su cabello estaba peor que el de ella cuando se levantaba por las mañanas.- ¿Fuiste a una fiesta o algo así?

-Eh… no, solo…

-¿Y qué haces a esta hora levantada? Faltan dos horas para entrar a clases.

-Eh… -Pero el ceño de la pelirroja se frunció.- ¡Yo te debería preguntar eso a ti! ¿Pero qué crees que haces entrando a estas horas? ¿Qué has hecho afuera? ¿Y porque estás vestida de negro? ¡No me digas que hiciste travesuras con Mitch de nuevo!

La morena quiso reírse por el comentario, pero evitó el hacerlo. Sí… si había hecho travesuras, pero no con Mitch, y tampoco esa clase de travesuras que ella pensaba.

-Entonces me evito el responderte –Pasó de largo comenzando a subir las escaleras.- Me daré una ducha caliente, me duele el cuello y dios, ¡Estoy exhausta! –Se detuvo en el quinto escalón y se giró de nuevo a su hermana.- ¿Bubbles ha llegado?

Blossom negó.

-La fiesta debió estar muy buena… -Comentó la azabache.- Y la tuya también ¡Mira cómo has dejado la sala! –Se largó a reír, imaginando a una Blossom bailando sola en una fiesta hecha por ella misma. Sea lo que haya hecho su hermana, ella iba a limpiar.

Buttercup subió a la segunda planta. Segundos después, otra chica entraba intentando hacer el menor ruido, pero no le funcionó.

-¿Y tú? ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

La rubia gruño decepcionada. Esperaba con muchas ganas que su líder durmiera a esas horas. Ella solo suspiró resignada y se enfrentó a los sermones de la pelirroja, asintiendo y disculpándose repetidas veces.

* * *

El cielo comenzaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos del sol. El cielo decorado con los colores violáceos y la mañana fresca hacían una perfecta combinación. Boomer había vuelto a su departamento después haber tenido el mejor Halloween de su vida. Se había ido con la linda rubia enloquecida con sus ideas locas de fugarse y vivir una vida de película. Tal vez su fuga no sucedió, pero no significaba que jamás sucedería. Como fuera, cumpliría los deseos de la azulita.

Lástima que la noche había terminado, pero no estaba malhumorado por ello. No claro que no, no podría estarlo porque dentro de unas horas la volvería a ver por los corredores de los pasillos… de nuevo como una rival. Como su peor tortura. Como su mayor odio.

No importaba. Pronto, muy, muy pronto todo acabaría y vivirían juntos en Francia. Por ahora, solo disfrutaría de sentarse en el pupitre de atrás y tirar de su cabello para hacerla enfadar, como siempre.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, desganado, encontrando la sala de estar vacía. Lo supuso, pues sus hermanos flojos seguro a esta hora estarían durmi…

_-¿Acabas de llegar? _

Boomer con el rostro extrañado se giró para ver a su segundo hermano mayor, con las llaves del departamento en la mano. Butch volvió a guardarlas notando que ya no eran necesarias.

-Si –Respondió el menor, aun sobre el marco de la puerta.- ¿Dónde estabas? –Inquirió con curiosidad. Creía que ya estaría como vago en su cama y enfurruñado por haberlo abandonado en su día favorito.

-¿Dónde estabas tú? –Preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja. Boomer no supo que responderle, no podía decirle la verdad.

-Por allí… - El azabache sonrió de una manera que hizo al rubio desconfiar.

-¿Por allí… disfrazado de príncipe? –Y ahora sí, el segundo villano carcajeó a mas no poder. Boomer abrió completamente los ojos y bajo la vista. Era verdad ¡olvidó quitarse el maldito disfraz! Solo se limitó a fulminar al moreno con un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas.

-¿Y ustedes? –Una tercera voz se escuchó por detrás, deteniendo las risas de Butch. Brick se extrañó de encontrar a los dos parados a esas horas frente a la puerta, pero al ver el disfraz de Boomer solo arqueó una ceja y negó con los ojos rodando.

-¿A eso te referías con que estaba cansado de lo mismo? ¿Solo querías pasearte como idiota por la ciudad siendo un ridículo príncipe nada más?

Las risas de Butch otra vez se encendieron. Boomer enrojeció más y entró ofendido a la casa, con ganas de cerrarles la puerta en sus caras y dejarlos fuera, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Me colé en la fiesta de Morebucks, necesitaba un puto traje y este fue el único que pude robar. –Se apresuró a arrancárselo sin importarle quedar en ropa interior frente a ellos, y se acercó al refrigerador para tomar una botella de soda.

-Con que allí estabas… ¿Robaste algo bueno? –Preguntó Butch, sacando una botella igual y destaparla con mucha facilidad. El rubio asintió acercándose al traje y sacando del bolsillo un medallón muy brillante y de aspecto caro.- Perfecto ¡Ese es mi hermanito el _principito_!

-Déjalo en paz, Butch. –Dijo seriamente el mayor, viendo el medallón con asombro.- Al menos el hizo algo productivo… ¿Qué has hecho tú? ¿Seguiste robando dulces como un crío?

El sonrió al recordarlo. Pasó una de las mejores noches de toda su maldita vida. Ella y su _no novia _quedaron completamente cansados, y al final solo se dedicaron a platicar (Y discutir, por supuesto) de varias cosas, hasta que tuvieron que salir de la casa de Oliver cuando escucharon las sirenas de los policías llegar, y claramente escucharon la voz de Oliver relatando los sonidos que había escuchado. Para los dos pelinegros no les fue nada difícil escapar. Pasaron lo que restaba de la noche escondidos sobre la copa de un árbol, pues no podían ver a una powerpuff con un rowdyruff. Aun así, la noche les fue perfecta. Butch ansiaba volver a la escuela y tener que verla allí, y para que él diga que está ansioso por ir a la escuela estaba muy fuerte.

Le encantaría verla con una sonrisa pervertida, recordándole lo sucedido. ¡Oh sí! Podía imaginar la cara de su niña ruda, con los mofletes rojos e inflados del enojo. Ya llegaría el momento de decir la verdad, muy pronto sucedería, pero por el momento solo debían esperar los dos hasta estar listos.

-No, de hecho, solo hice travesuras. –Sonrió ladino- ¿A dónde fuiste tú, como para que llegues a estas horas?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros disimulando su indiferencia. Se sentó en uno de los lujosos sofás y bostezó.

-Fui a ver una película –Se encogió de hombros- No estuvo tan mal.

Boomer lo miró expectante.

-¿Una película en toda la noche?

-Ya sabes, varías citas. –Se apresuró a corregirse.- Se los recomendó, gritan como locas y se aferran a ti como chicles. –Sonrió, viendo que a sus hermanos les convenció su cuento. Si quisiera estar en un cine a solas, definitivamente querría a Blossom.

Todo fue tan rápido al despertar que no alcanzó a despedirse de ella como quisiera. Sus oídos se percataron del acercar de Buttercup y tuvo que salir muy rápido de allí. Revisó el reloj que reposaba sobre la pared, aún faltaba tiempo para entrar a clases.  
Como fuera posible, intentaría encontrar un momento a solas con la pelirroja.

Pero entonces pensó… ¿Y si lo decía ahora? ¿Y si decía a sus hermanos lo que realmente pasó? Los tenía enfrente, viendo como Butch intentaba cambiarle la botella de gaseosa al rubio mientras este gruñía y le alejaba la bebida.

Sus ojos carmín quedaron prendidos en el suelo, pensando y pensando. ¿Lo diría o no lo diría? Eso era algo entre Blossom y él. Ella podría molestarse… Y sus hermanos igual si no les dijese.

-Tengo que decirles algo.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada sorprendido cuando los tres, sin tenerlo planeado, hablaron al mismo tiempo. Butch sonrió ante eso y solo tuvo una cosa que decir.

-Tenían razón: Robar dulces es para críos... Las travesuras, no tanto. ¡Ja, romper la rutina en Halloween, no estuvo tan mal!

Los otros dos sonrieron.

Si, su hermano azabache tenía MUCHA razón.

* * *

_**¡Tada!~ & que tal? ¿Merezco un review? **_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, de verdad tenía ganas de escribirlo pero... me apenaba, jaja (': Espero les haya gustado, & si no, lo siento, pero hice un esfuerzo.**_

_**¡30 hojas, señor s! ¡Ah! Pero como extrañaba escribir... enserio. Esta historia fue escrita entre clases y ya he comenzado a trabajar con mis otras historias, solo espero no retrasarme más. **_

_**Bueno, ojala les haya agradado, yo me despido... ¡Que tengan un lindo día/ tarde/ noche! **_

_**Si les gustó ¡Review! & si no... ¡También! :3 Nos leemos~ **_


End file.
